Half Blood Harry Potter
by Loki Palmer
Summary: Towards the end of his third year, Harry Potter makes a shocking discovery (pun fully intended). Not only is he a powerful wizard, he's also a demigod. A response to DZ2's "Twice Blessed Half Blood Challenge." HP/HG, PJ/AC
1. Chapter 1

"**Half Blood Harry Potter"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Percy Jackson and all related demigods belong to Rick Riordan.**

**I would like to wish all my fans a Happy New Year 2015! As a New Year's present, and thanks to popular demand, I decided to turn Chapter 4 of my Madhouse Kitchen into its own story. I hope you like it! **

**Chapter 1**

The Dementors were coming. Harry could feel them.

"No … I can't lose Sirius … Expecto Patronum!"

A shield materialized over him and Sirius, but the Dementors broke it down and attacked him. He saw a small white orb come out of Sirius's mouth, and tears fell out of his eyes as he realized his godfather was about to die.

"Help us …"

An ear splitting scream of pain rent the sky as an eagle made of light swept across the Lake. The light shining from it killed the Dementors where they stood – the source of the scream – and the small orb went back into Sirius's mouth.

Harry looked up, and, before he fainted, he saw three figures across the Lake …

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

Through Dumbledore's instructions, he and Hermione went back three hours using her Time-Turner, saved Buckbeak from execution, avoided a lycanthropic Remus on the rampage, and waited by the Lake for the Dementors to come.

"Hermione … before I passed out over at the Lake, I saw three figures. Two of those must have been us … but the third one …"

"Well, Harry, who do you think the third one was?"

"I know this might sound crazy, Hermione …"

"Try me. I have been with you for three years of crazy, after all."

"I think it was my Dad."

"But Harry, your Dad is …"

"Dead?" said a third voice. "Oh, my dear Miss Granger, I am far from dead."

The both of them spun around and saw a tall, bearded man with a pair of eyes blue as the morning sky, yet his aura spoke of a dangerous anger, one that Hermione had seen Harry express the last winter …

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Sirius Black was their friend … and he betrayed them … **HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!**"

Thunder roared across the sky at Harry's outburst.

"I hope he finds me, because when he does, I'll be ready. When he does, I'm going to kill him!"

**~END FLASHBACK~**

"Now, Miss Granger, you were saying?"

Hermione was speechless for a few moments before she could form another coherent thought. "My apologies, sir, and with that, I will amend my original statement. We thought you were dead, and yet, here you are with us, alive." She stopped in thought. "That sounds illogical, doesn't it? There is no known magic that can call back the dead."

The stranger smiled. "True, Hermione … if I may call you that …"

"You may, sir."

"Thank you. It is not in the arts of Hecate to call the dead back to life. That would be in the domain of my brother Hades."

Hermione's eyes widened as her brain caught up with the information. "Ye gods! That narrows down your identity to none other than Zeus!" Her knees buckled and she would have fallen, had Harry not caught her.

Zeus's smile remained on his face, for indeed it was he. "Don't be afraid, Hermione; you are in no danger from Me. I am thankful to you for keeping My son safe, as I'm sure your Mother is thankful to him for keeping you safe."

"My mother, you say, Lord Zeus? I remember my father, but my Mother … I never knew her …"

"Dad, I think she must be in shock."

"Hermione … trust Me when I say your Mother loves you and cares for you. Being a parent is a hard job, but if We, the gods and goddesses of Olympus, spend too much time with Our children – and We have many, I assure you – it becomes difficult to look after Our other responsibilities."

The three of them saw the image of an owl appearing over Hermione's head. "Ah, it looks like She has claimed you."

"Okay, Dad … would that make her my niece?"

"Through your divine ancestry, Son, yes, it would … but it doesn't count as far as demigod dating is concerned. You may date people from other Cabins, but not from your own Cabin."

There were blushes on the couple's cheeks. "Thank the gods," they said.

"Why do you ask, Son? Are you dating Hermione already?"

"Dad!"

Zeus chortled. "You aren't dating her? Oy, color me surprised! A female saves your tuchas as many times as she has, and you two aren't dancing the horizontal mambo? Doing a little dance, making a little love? Making the beast with two backs? Inserting sword into sheath? Giggity giggity giggity? I've got a million of these, Son …"

Harry and Hermione's collective blush deepened. "We bet …"

"It will happen in good time, I'm sure. Ah, Sirius has arrived at the other side of the Black Lake, and so have you. Are you ready for this, Son?"

Harry ran forward to the Lake, looked back at Zeus and Hermione smiling at him, and said, "ΠΡΟΣΔΟΚΩ ΣΩΤΗΡΑ!"

The solar radiance of the eagle Patronus burned the Dementors on contact. None escaped.

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

As they flew on Buckbeak with an eagle by their side, Harry started to laugh.

"What's so funny all of a sudden, Harry?"

"As crazy as it sounds, I was the one who sent that Patronus, and my Dad's alive! I thought my Dad sent the Patronus, but it was me! Does that make any sense, Hermione?"

"Harry, I think I've resigned myself to admitting that Logic and Normality take a hike where you are concerned, and I've accepted that! I do have one confession, though –"

"What's that, Hermione?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I hate fly-ING!" She finished the last statement in a scream as they flew down to the tower where Sirius was sitting.

Sirius looked up. "Harry! Hermione! What are you two doing here?"

"Busting you out of here and saving your life," said Hermione. "Stand back … BOMBARDA!"

The lock flew open, and Sirius leaped on top of Buckbeak and flew down with them into the courtyard, laughing about the hilarity of the situation.

"I cannot thank the both of you enough for saving my life," he said when they landed. "Harry, it is a shame that I spent so little time with you as a godfather should. I apologize."

"You are safe, Sirius, and that's what matters."

"You look so much like your Father, you know that?"

"He has his Mother's eyes, Padfoot," said Zeus behind him.

"Wait a minute … that voice sounds familiar …" he spun around. "James?"

"James Potter was a mortal shell I created for myself, Sirius, but enough talk now … you have to hightail it out of here."

"Where shall I go? Will I see Harry again?"

"I am certain that you will see him again, and sooner than you think. As to where, Camp Half-Blood out in New York will shelter you. Don't worry, I Myself will guide you and Buckbeak there."

"Hey, if you have Zeus, the Lord of the Sky on your side," said Harry, "what could go wrong?"

Sirius looked in shock at Zeus. "Wow ..."

Zeus chuckled as he ruffled Harry's hair. "You mischievous little scamp … I am so proud of you. Now, before dawn tomorrow, make your way to the Astronomy Tower with your trunks and school materials. I have arranged a lift for the both of you and Remus."

Sirius leaped onto Buckbeak. "Hermione, you are, without a doubt, the brightest witch of your age. Out of curiosity, are you two dating yet?"

"I asked them already, and no, they are not," said Zeus. "At least, they aren't dating at the moment."

"Lord Zeus, with all due respect, I don't know whether that news should relieve me or shock me as Harry's godfather. I am afraid I suspect the latter."

"It will come, Sirius, I'm sure of it. Should I ask Hermes to start making bets on the two of them?" They laughed at the couple's blushes. "Now, hurry back to the Hospital Wing. We will see each other again soon."

With that, Sirius, Buckbeak, and Zeus in an eagle form flew off into the night sky.

Harry and Hermione ran to the Hospital Wing and ran into Dumbledore coming out.

"Professor Dumbledore, we did it!"

"Did what, Harry?" he said with a wink. "Good night, you two!"

They ran into the Hospital Wing, where they saw their former selves vanish.

"Where did you two come from?" said Ron. "First I saw you there, and now you're over there! What's happening?"

"Ron, don't be ridiculous!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, Ron, how can two people be in two places at the same time?"

They laughed, not because they thought Ron was stupid (which he was), but the whole situation would come out so illogical that if they explained it, who would believe them?

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

Up at the Astronomy Tower, Harry, Hermione, and a recovered Remus Lupin waited as they witnessed the dawn. With its arrival, the Sun chariot alighted on the Tower and its driver, a teen with a bright smile and shades stepped out of it.

"What's up? Dad asked Me to give you all a lift out to Camp Half-Blood. Let Me just read out the names here … Harry Potter?"

"Present."

"Hermione Granger?"

"Present."

"Remus Lupin?"

"Present."

"Excellent … everyone is here. Allow Me to get your trunks, then you can hop on and we will be going." While he brought their trunks onboard, he saw Hermione's look of worry. "Don't be afraid, Hermione. I have been driving this chariot since long before any of you were born, so I know what I'm doing. Would a different design help?"

"I think so, Lord Apollo. I just … have some problems with heights, that's all."

Apollo clicked his keys and the Sun chariot transformed into a small luxury airplane. "Not bad, eh? Hop on, now."

They got onto the Sun airplane. "This is your captain speaking. My name is Phoebus Apollo, son of Zeus, and I will be taking the three of you on a flight out to Camp Half-Blood in New York. Please make sure you have fastened your seat belts and your tray tables are in the upright position. Hermione, if you should feel the need to panic, my suggestion is that you should hold onto Harry for dear life. Giggity."

Remus laughed at the blushing couple. "You know what, Harry? Lord Apollo sounds like he could have fit into the Marauders just fine."

Apollo looked back at him and beamed. "You know what's funny, Remus? I'm father to two of the Marauders …"

Before Remus could say anything more, (like "You're joking!"), he saw the glow of a miniature Sun above his head. "Who's the other one?"

"Who else do you think?"

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

While waiting at the entrance of Camp Half-Blood, Sirius Black saw the same glow of a miniature Sun above his head.

"That's odd," he said to himself. "If I remember my Greek pantheon aright, I would have guessed myself a son of Hermes. Ah, well, it has to be the sunny disposition I carry … pun intended."

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

"Before we leave the shores of Merry England, I thought we would send a little farewell to your hateful Muggle relatives, Harry. They deserve a piece of the Underworld before they arrive there, in particular that fat walrus you call Uncle Vernon."

Harry grinned like a shark smelling fresh blood. "Lord Apollo, what did You have in mind?"

"Remus, My son, there is a quiver of solar arrows and a bow for you. Have fun while we pause our flight."

Remus grabbed the quiver and notched an arrow. "Harry, Hermione … would you like to make some additions?"

Hermione added on her patented bluebell flames, and Harry added on an electrical charge. Remus aimed for the gas tank …

BOOM! The loud explosion of Vernon's car made the houses of Privet Drive jump. Of course, it caused Vernon to come out.

"WHAT IN BLAZES HAPPENED TO MY CAR?!"

Another couple solar arrows blew off both of his legs at the kneecaps, and a third ended the possibility of his having any more kids. This assumed that he would live, but a fourth solar arrow went straight through his eye into his brain, sending his soul to the Underworld.

"Note to self," said Harry. "Solar arrows plus electricity equals major damage."

Apollo cranked up Metallica's "No Remorse" as they flew away …

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

Up high on Mount Olympus, the other gods were enjoying the show.

"Dad," said Ares, "did you see how Remus just took down Vernon Dursley like he was nothing? Let's not forget that explosion! This death is going onto my list of favorite mortal deaths I've seen – so much blood and gore, wow!"

"Of course you would love the blood and gore, Ares," said Athena. "My Daughter is not someone you cross without the severest retribution. Along with Harry, they make for a formidable team."

"I must wonder," said Zeus, "does Vernon have two drachmas for the Ferryman?"

"Nope, Dad," said Hermes, "he doesn't."

"Alas, what a pity." His quiet chuckle grew into a riotous laugh that spread among the gods present as they realized Vernon's problem. Even though Vernon had made a lot of money working as a manager for the drill company Grunnings, he could not take any of that money with him into the Underworld, and even if he could have taken any of it, it would not suffice for the Ferryman.

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

"Here we are at your destination," said Apollo. "Harry, your Father left some armor, a sword and a shield for you, and Hermione, your Mother has left the same. It should come in handy when it's time for Capture the Flag or any quest that comes your way."

"Thanks, brother Apollo," said Harry.

Apollo tousled Harry's hair. "You're welcome, little bro. Hermione? Keep a close eye on him … no telling what trouble will accompany him, even here."

"With all due respect, Lord Apollo, I have been with him for three years of trouble at Hogwarts. How much worse could the trouble be?"

"You've heard of the bloody Trojan War, right?"

"The same as told in Homer's _Illiad_?"

Apollo nodded. "There is another war on the horizon, one that will promise to make the Trojan War look like a water balloon fight in comparison. Someone has stolen Father's Master Lightning Bolt, and He has decreed that unless it is returned to Him by the Summer Solstice, war will break out between the gods. Even the Camp would split according to its Cabins. Sorry for dumping all this information on you, but you need to know. A demigod must have stolen the Bolt during the Winter Solstice: that much we know, for ancient laws forbid the gods from handling each other's symbols of power. Which demigod did so, we do not know, though Father does have his suspicions."

"Who's the prime suspect, brother?"

"Father suspects Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, as the Lightning Thief."

"If Father and Uncle Poseidon may forgive my pun – not that I'm coming to Jackson's defense, because I don't know anything about his innocence or guilt in the matter – something smells fishy about that accusation."

"That's a good point, Harry," said Hermione. "Where's the proof that Jackson is the thief?"

Apollo smiled. "Spoken like a true Daughter of Athena! For the record, I agree with Athena that there should be evidence pointing to Percy as the Lightning Thief, but when Father gets in a mood …" he shivered. "Even if the other gods were to join against Him, He could beat them all. It is terrible to face Him when he's in a tempestuous mood, no pun intended."

"So we find out who the Lightning Thief is, get the Master Bolt back to Dad by the Summer Solstice, and restore peace to the halls of Olympus."

"That is the gist of it, yes."

Harry buried his head in his hands. "Oy, gevalt!"

"Wait just a moment!" said Hermione. "Shouldn't there be records on Olympus that say who has entered its hallowed halls?"

Apollo laughed as he lifted Hermione and spun her around. "Oh, dear Hermione, I could kiss you for that – though I'm afraid I will leave the kissing to Harry, lest I arouse his jealousy –"

"No kidding there, brother. I understand your celebratory mood, but, please put her down."

"– It's a brilliant idea, though, Hermione! It's so brilliant, I wish I thought of it! Even if this proves Percy's innocence, there remains the matter of returning Father's Bolt by the Summer Solstice, as well as discovering the identity of the Lightning Thief."

"I said it before and I'll say it again. Oy, gevalt!"

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

"HEROES!" said Chiron the centaur. "This is Percy Jackson, and he's going to need a team."

"We will take him," said a sandy-haired youth. "Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and Head Camp Counsellor; not in that order. Welcome to the Blue Team, my friend. Say, Chiron, do we have some extra armor for him? Kid's a goner."

Percy gulped.

"I'm messing with you, Percy. Lighten up and you'll live longer."

Chiron saw four new arrivals. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. My name is Chiron. Would our newcomers like to introduce themselves?"

"Sirius Black, son of Apollo."

"Remus Lupin, son of Apollo."

"Hermione Granger, daughter of Athena."

"Harry Potter. If it's all the same to my fellow demigods at the Camp, I'm not revealing my godly heritage at the present time."

"That will be fine, Harry. Let's see … you will go with the Red Team, which includes Apollo's Cabin, Ares's Cabin, and Athena's Cabin."

A blonde girl came up to them. "Welcome to Athena's Cabin, sis. Annabeth Chase. Do either of you have any experience with a sword?"

"I do," said Harry, "but the last time I used one, a sixty foot Basilisk tried to kill me. If a phoenix didn't help me out, I would have died."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Θεοι αθανατοι, εξηντα ποδια?" (Immortal gods, sixty feet?)

They nodded.

She shrugged. "Monsters come with the territory of being a demigod, I'm afraid. Thank the gods you are still alive. After we finish Capture the Flag, Hermione, could you tell me about all the monsters you two have faced?"

"I would love that, Annabeth. Harry looks quite dashing in his armor, doesn't he?"

"Indeed. Whoever his Olympian parent is, he or she must give him high favor. I don't know if you two are dating yet, but, Harry, here's a wise word of advice: when you do start dating her, don't break her heart. If you break her heart, Mum and the rest of the Athena Cabin will make the rest of your life miserable, is that clear?"

"Crystal clear, Annabeth."

"I'm glad to hear it. How long have you known each other?"

"Three years."

Annabeth turned to Hermione. "No pressure, sis, but something tells me that before the day is over, the rest of us will know who his Olympian parent is, and if you haven't claimed him as your own boyfriend, there will be a line of females who will want a piece of him." Taking note of the lightning bolt scar on Harry's head, she leaned into him and said into his ear:

"As handsome as you are – even I won't deny it – don't let your hubris make you cocky … Bolt Head ..."

She winked at him, as if to show that she meant nothing malicious by the nickname. Hermione giggled at his blush.

"Now, who's ready to kick some γλουτους?"

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

Percy came to the river and saw the Red Flag. He walked along to grab it, when Annabeth appeared in front of him.

"Did you think it would be that easy, Percy? My mother is the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. I never lose."

"I never win," said Percy. "Maybe we're both wrong."

This started a fierce battle between the two. Percy tried his best to defend himself.

"Chiron, they're going to kill each other!" said Grover, a satyr and Percy's best friend.

"No, Grover, wait! This is the best part ..."

Percy ended up on the ground with cuts to his face and his arm.

"Stand up and fight, hero!"

The jeers he heard faded into the background as a voice said, "Percy, come into the water. It will heal you and give you strength."

Holding his hand in the water, his wounds healed, much to Annabeth's amazement. He knocked down a number of the Ares kids, including Clarisse LaRue – breaking her spear in the process – fought Annabeth a second time, swiping her sword away, and then looked around for any more challengers.

"Good fighting, Percy," said Harry, "but as the saying goes –"

"–You must have an ace in the hole," said Hermione.

"Are you up for a challenge, Seaweed Brain?"

Even the additional strength and speed he had gained from the water was not enough for Percy to take down Harry and Hermione working together. Harry's sword produced thunder as it met his sword, Riptide. Neither side could gain any advantage over the other, so he turned a back flip into the river.

"So, Percy … are you feeling you have the advantage on your home turf? Think again ..." With a quick prayer to Poseidon in his mind – "Uncle Poseidon, please don't hate me for this," – Harry inserted his lightning charged sword into the river, stunning him.

When he opened his eyes, he saw two swords above him.

"Do you yield, Percy Jackson?"

"Yes, I yield."

Harry reached down and helped him up. "Good match, Percy; good match."

"Where did you two learn to fight like that?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know, but it seems our divine parents want us to be ready for whatever comes our way. Wait just a minute … why is everybody looking so afraid?"

"Um, Harry? You might want to look up."

Harry looked up, and above him was the image of a lightning bolt. He then looked at Hermione, who was beaming at him. A wave of water behind her knocked her into him in such a way that they found themselves kissing each other.

Much to the amazement of the witnesses, an eagle and an owl appeared accompanied by a dove that flew above them. A golden light shone from the dove, encircling the birds and the two kissing humans in the river.

"In all the years I have been at this Camp," said Chiron, tears of joy flowing into his beard, "I have never witnessed such a beautiful blessing like this."

When the couple separated, a loud cheer broke out among the campers.

"Chiron, can you tell us what happened there?"

"I think your Father, Harry, and your Mother, Hermione, can explain it better than I could, since I have never seen the like before out here. I believe they are waiting for you in the Zeus Cabin."

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

Sure enough, a smiling Zeus and Athena were waiting for them in the Zeus Cabin.

"Harry … Hermione … Our congratulations to the both of you."

"Dad … what happened out there?"

"Lady Aphrodite decided that you deserved some happiness in your life, Harry … and so, with Our blessings, of course, She has blessed you both in the bonds of marriage."

"MARRIAGE?! Good gods, Dad, Olympus doesn't do anything halfway, am I right, or am I right?"

"Is there some kind of problem?" said Athena, her stormy gray eyes blazing. "I hope you don't object to Our blessing, or so help Me, I will make your life a misery ..."

"Lady Athena, forgive my outburst. I'm just … shocked. Sure, I was planning to go through dating, engagement, then marriage, but just leaping into this in such a way … it's a lot to process, but I do not object to Your blessing. Hermione is beautiful, she's smart … she's saved my tuchas countless times ..."

Athena's eyes calmed. "You have saved her as well, Harry, for which I am most grateful to let you marry her. Sure, you may be reckless at times, but your heart is in the right place. Her intelligence is the perfect balance to you, even you realize that."

"As for you, Hermione," said Zeus, "that brilliant idea you gave through Apollo has healed whatever rift existed between Me and Poseidon since the time when I found My Master Bolt was missing. I checked the records of those who have been to Olympus during the Winter Solstice, and Percy Jackson was not on them, so he can rest easy, knowing that My threat towards him has disappeared."

"My thanks, Lord Zeus," she said with a curtsy.

"You may call Me Dad, Hermione."

"As you may call Me Mom, Harry. I know I may not be a replacement for Lily Potter, but as a member of your family, I would like to be there for you as much as I can."

"I hope Lord Poseidon was not mad about me stunning Percy," said Harry.

"Are you kidding, Harry? We were roaring with laughter about it, and even more so when He brought that wave to knock Hermione into you, in order to, in His words, 'give those demigod lovebirds just the right push.' He is thankful beyond measure to you … to the both of you."

Athena cleared Her throat. "As far as this mortal custom of dating is concerned, who says you had to skip it to get here? Sure, you two may have known each other for three years, but Harry, you can still take her out on dates, even after marriage."

"Dad, there remains the matter of the Master Bolt. If Percy didn't steal it, who did?"

"That is what you two will have to find out for yourselves. There were many demigods around during the Winter Solstice, and it would not be proper to smack them all like an irate schoolmaster."

Athena ruffled Harry's hair. "Stay strong, Harry. We commend your courage … but try not to do anything stupid ..."

When the two gods disappeared, Harry looked at Hermione. "That last bit sounds like something you would say ..."

She giggled as they kissed again.

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

"Make way for Percy Jackson, the Son of Poseidon, Harry Potter, son of Zeus, and Hermione Potter, Daughter of Athena!" said Grover as he led the three of them to the campfire.

"Hey, Percy?" said a girl. "Listen, some of us were going to have a little party down by the river. Would you like to come join us?"

Percy grinned. "Sounds fun."

Grover joined the grin. "Yeah, ladies, sounds fun."

Annabeth came on the scene. "Beat it, nymphs!"

As they scattered, Grover ran after them. "Yo, ladies! I'm still available for this party!"

"So, Annabeth, would you care to tell me what the tension is between my Dad and your Mom?"

"While They do respect each other, Percy, They have not been fans of each other, ever since the time They competed to become the patron of Athens. Poseidon gave them a spring, but it was salt water. Athena gave them an olive tree, so Athens chose Her as its patron. They have not liked each other ever since."

"What about you? What do you feel about me?"

"I will admit, I do have strong feelings about you, but I don't know if they're positive or negative yet."

"When you find out, please let me know."

"I'm sure you will be the first to know … apart from Bolt Head and Hermione. Speaking of Hermione, she owes us a story about Bolt Head."

Harry groaned, much to Percy's amusement. Before Hermione could open her mouth, though, a tall, fiery being with wings came out of the campfire.

"Percy Jackson? Percy Jackson, are you here? Come out here and be a good boy … come out, come out, wherever you are … give Me the Lightning Bolt and I will exchange it for your mother."

Percy glared. "My mother's dead!"

"No, Percy, she's not dead; she's with Me in the Underworld. Is Harry Potter here?"

"It's a fine evening tonight, isn't it, Uncle? Feeling so cramped in the Underworld that You had to come up and terrify the rest of us, didn't You?"

"Let Me start this off by giving you my deepest apologies for what My Son did to you all those years ago, Harry. I have kept My eyes on you ever since. By the way, I wish to offer My congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you, Uncle. So … Voldemort is Your son?"

"Yes … surprised?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. It would explain the aura of fear he could generate in people, and I've met him twice ..."

"... And you have beaten him twice. When someone like him tries to cheat Death, it throws everything else into chaos. He was so capable, Harry, but he has killed so many innocent lives, your Mother included, that the other Gods asked Me what I could do. I said, 'None other but the King of the Gods struck Voldemort with a lightning bolt and You're asking what I could do? I am surprised that Voldemort is still alive.' "

"Are you proposing an alliance, Uncle?"

"Yes, I am. With My help, you can rid your existence of Voldemort so you can have some measure of peace. I get his soul to torment in the Underworld for all eternity, and in return, who knows? You may get a longer lifespan out of this deal. No pressure, nephew. Come down to the Underworld with Percy and We will talk some more. By the way, be careful. I prefer that you arrive in the Underworld in one piece." With that, Hades left in a burst of flame.

"Chiron," said Percy, "He has my mother."

"If you don't have the Bolt, Percy, how could you bring it to Him? He will kill both you and your Mother. We need to convince Zeus of your innocence."

"He realizes you are innocent," said Harry. "Hermione came up with the idea to check the records that stated who had come into Olympus's hallowed halls, and the Gods did not find Percy's name there."

"That's a big relief, but what are we to do about my mother? I can't leave her there!"

"Try to think of the bigger picture, Percy. If Dad doesn't get His Lightning Bolt back by the Summer Solstice, war will break out, remember?"

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

Later that night, Harry and Hermione saw Percy walking out of his cabin.

"So, where do you think you're going this time of night?"

"I'm going to get my mom back. Why do you ask?"

"If you think we're going to let you go to the Underworld all on your own, you must have kelp for brains or something," said Harry.

"Hey, you are interested because of that alliance He mentioned, am I right, Harry?"

"In part, yes … but it is hard to survive on your own. You need your friends with you."

"Harry's right," said Annabeth, a little winded from running. "You need all the help you can get. Besides, I have done nothing but stay here and train for the last four years, and I'm getting restless."

"ADHD will do that to a person," said Percy. "Grover explained it to me as an expression of our battle reflexes."

"Well, it's good to know you can pay attention. As your protector, regulations state I have to go with you," said Grover.

"Junior protector," said Percy.

"Oh, come on … was that necessary?"

Harry and Hermione looked at Annabeth for an explanation. "It's a sad story, but the last mission Grover did before his mission with Percy was unsuccessful."

Grover bleated; something about remembering that unfortunate mission rankled his fur.

"So, getting into the Underworld will be one matter, but how will we get out?" said Hermione.

Annabeth smiled. "I think I know someone who can help."

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

They found Luke in his room playing a video game.

"Ah … I was wondering when you would get here. Everybody does, at some point or another, when they start becoming bored of the sword fighting, Capture the Flag, yadda, yadda, yadda. How may I help you?"

"As you know, Luke, our mission leads to the Underworld," said Annabeth. "We were hoping you would know how to get there and get out, seeing as that is one of your Father's missions."

Luke snorted. "My Father? He's a jerk, and I've never met Him."

"How can you say He's a jerk when you've never met Him?" said Hermione.

"The Gods are supposed to love Their children – us – right? What kind of parent refuses to show up for his or her child? I have seen too much to disbelieve in the Gods, so while I do believe in Their existence, They have to be jerks. How about you ask your Daddy dearest about your sister Thalia, Harry? He didn't send down a lightning bolt to save us when we arrived at Camp – Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and me – oh, no! Thalia volunteered to cover for us, but the Cyclopes injured her, and so your Dad turned her into a tree to protect the Camp. So she has remained for these four years, deprived of all human companionship and interaction ..."

Annabeth cleared her throat. "I miss Thalia as well, Luke, but can we get back on track here?"

"Oh … right. I did sneak into my Dad's house once, and I got a pair of these."

He handed them a shoe box, and within were a pair of Nikes with wings on them.

"Those might come in handy for Percy, if he ever needs them. My Dad has a million pairs of these, so He won't ever miss them. Also, Percy, you will need a shield, so, for that, you can have my favorite."

The shield in question had an initial form of an armband that went along the arm from hand to elbow. Percy found the button, pressed it, and the armband expanded into a shield.

Harry smelled a faint scent of ozone centered around the shield, and his eyes narrowed at Luke. Luke paid it no attention, as he said, "As to the question of how to get out of the Underworld, here's a map leading to Persephone's Pearls. As you pick up each Pearl, the map will show you the location of the next one. I wish all of you a happy hunt, and … by the way, if you see my Dad?"

"What?"

"Kick His rear for me."

"Go ahead," said Harry to Hermione, "I will catch up." When the others had left the tent, Luke looked back to him.

"Is there something else that you would like to add, Harry?"

Harry grabbed him by the lapel of his shirt and lifted him up. "You think you are a sneaky one, don't you, Luke? I don't know if the intention of this mission is to see us dead, or not –"

Luke let out a nervous laugh. "Dead? What kind of Son would I be for the God of the Travelers if my advice led to your death?"

"A poor one, no doubt … though if I do find out that you were the Lightning Thief, you will find yourself in a world of pain such as you have never felt before."

Luke smirked. "Is that a threat, Harry?"

Harry slammed him on the ground, withdrew his sword, and brought it close to his face, electricity crackling.

"No … that's a promise!"

Having said his piece, he sped out of the tent after his comrades, while Luke lay there on the ground, trembling in fear …

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the start to this fanfic. Read and review!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**

**P.S., [a little linguistic note]:**

**The spell "Προσδοκω Σωτηρα" is the Greek equivalent of "Expecto Patronum." The word "expecto" is found in the Nicene Creed ("expecto resurrectionem mortuorum" – I await the resurrection of the dead) and "patronum" is the accusative case (direct object form) of "patronus" … which is seen in the Catholic Dies Irae prayer referring to a patron or defender ("Quem patronum rogaturus" – What patron/defender to ask [for help]), as in a defense lawyer in a courtroom. Therefore, "Expecto Patronum" means, "I await a defender," or, for that matter, "I await a Savior." The word Σωτηρα is the accusative case of Σωτηρ, meaning Savior.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Half Blood Harry Potter"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Percy Jackson and all related demigods belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Now for a few review answers before I continue …**

**R3B3CC4: I expect you're excited, so there's no need for an apology there.**

**Finwitch1: Hmm … knowing Ron, he'll probably have a total hissy fit, Dumbledore will need some new underpants, and as to your questions about the soul pieces … I assume the Diary soul piece is somewhere in the Underworld … as for the other one behind Harry's scar, well, wait and see. As for your request that this not be like the "stupid" Lightning Thief movie, I make no guarantees that it will be the same. As good as the first movie was (let's agree to disagree on this), it did omit Percy's fight with Ares in the book. The way Riordan wrote Ares was awesome … sounded a bit like Clint Eastwood, I think …**

**Chapter 2**

The first stop was at a place by the name of Aunty Em's Garden Emporium.

"What a quaint name," said Hermione. "It sounds like someone out in the country, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, Hermione, but let's face it -" said Grover.

"– We ain't in Kansas anymore," said Harry.

They high fived each other while Annabeth and Hermione rolled their eyes.

Percy grinned at them as he pulled out the map. "While I understand the reference, I don't think this is Kansas. According to the map, this looks like Pennsylvania."

Annabeth nodded. "I think Percy is right. This looks like the Amish country part of Pennsylvania."

Grover released a wistful sigh. "Ah, the Amish are a simpler people that don't care for modern technology. Some people may think of them as old fashioned, but modern day mortals could learn so much from them."

They entered the building. Within its atrium, they saw an icebox.

"Hey, what do you know?" said Percy. "Maybe we can get some sodas while we're here."

Everyone let out a scream of shock when they saw what was within the icebox – rats!

"Oh, those rats are huge and nasty," said Grover. "They must have emigrated out here from New York City. The Health Department needs to flunk this place and shut it down."

"I have never been a big fan of rats," said Harry. "Towards the end of my third year at Hogwarts, I found out a rat Animagus – a wizard who can transform into an animal – was behind the betrayal of my parents to Voldemort."

"You do know the term rat means a traitor as well, right, Harry?" said Percy. "An additional meaning of the word rat is to betray, as in ratting someone out."

Harry smirked. "Why am I not surprised?"

They stopped at a fountain further within. "Look," said Annabeth as she reached in and pulled out some gold coins. "Gold drachmas – we're on the right trail."

Past the fountain, they entered a larger space.

"Where would we find the first pearl around here?" said Percy.

"I don't know," said Harry. "It looks like we have to split up. Something feels off about this place, so be careful."

"You be careful as well, Bolt Head," said Annabeth. "Come along, Hermione."

Harry, Percy, and Grover took one direction, while Annabeth and Hermione took the other.

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

"Isn't it funny that there should be so many statues?" said Grover. "Oh, look at this – it's a likeness of my uncle Ferdinand … same mole and everything … but it can't be Ferdinand, because he was killed by M- … oh, Styx!"

While looking at the statues, Harry had been mulling over in his mind about the name of the place. Aunty Em … M … M … M … There were no mirrors in the hands of any statues, so it could not be a Basilisk … M … M … M … there must be a monster besides the Basilisk capable of Petrifying people, and its name started with M … then, looking at Grover's pale face, realization hit him.

"Medusa!" he said, and sped off with Grover and Percy at his heels.

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

Annabeth and Hermione came across a distraught old woman. "Help me! We have to get out of here!"

They ran, but skidded to a halt as they saw a woman with a black turban around her hair and shades on her eyes.

"Well, isn't this a surprise," she said. "It has been a long time since I last had any demigods around … and who else should it be but two daughters of Athena? Once upon a time, I was beautiful … but your Mother, out of jealousy, turned me …"

"Don't look!" Annabeth and Hermione shut their eyes.

"… into THIS!" Medusa revealed her hair of snakes and took off her shades. The horrific sight turned the old lady into a stone statue.

"OY, SNAKE HEAD!" said Harry.

"BACK AWAY FROM THEM AND COME FIND US!" said Percy.

"What do you know? Other demigods are here as well? How fun …" Medusa said as she slipped away.

"There you two are!" said Grover. He used his crutches to bust the statue's hands that had been holding them.

"Thanks, Grover."

"No problem, ladies."

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

Medusa sniffed the air as she neared her prey. "Ah … a son of Poseidon … you do know I dated your Daddy …"

She tipped over some statues, hopeful to trap one of them, but no such luck.

"Wow, if she reacts like that to you, Percy, how will she react when she finds out who my Father is?"

Medusa let out a growl. "Son of Zeus, come here so I can claim you as my next victim!"

Percy looked at Harry. "You were saying?"

"Okay, she likes your Dad and hates mine. What are the odds?"

"Well, it's unthinkable that she would take us out dating – we would end up stiff."

"She would stiff us on the bill, or leave us with a stiffy?"

Percy glared at him, though his grin ruined the effect. "Put a sock in it, Bolt Head."

"Hey, if I didn't have a sense of humor, I would have died many times over!"

"That's fine, but I don't know if this is the time for jokes. We need a plan … her reflection is safe, if my memory is accurate."

Harry nodded. "That's one advantage fighting her versus the Basilisk."

Remembering the Basilisk stirred his anger, and the lights began to flicker as a thunderous growl grew out of him.

"I've got it. I'll provide some cover, and when the time is right, you chop her head off. Keep your head down for now, but keep moving!"

The lights flickered off, and Harry could feel their electricity move through him. He fired a number of lightning bolts in Medusa's direction, creating a thick cloud of dust from the statues he demolished.

"Ha! You missed, son of Zeus!"

Harry smirked from behind his shield. "That was the plan!"

"Plan? What plan?"

Those were her last words, as Percy came from behind her and swept Riptide through her neck.

Annabeth and Hermione came back. "Not bad for a bad aim," said Annabeth.

Harry's eyes sparked with danger. "You want a good aim? I can give you a good aim …"

"What Annabeth means to say is, 'an intentional bad aim,' " said Hermione. "Isn't that right?"

"Oh, yes, of course that is what I meant to say! Let's take the head … we never know when it might come in handy."

Percy grabbed the first Pearl off of Medusa's wrist and tossed the head to Grover, who wrapped it up in his hoodie, feeling squeamish all the while.

They found an old truck nearby, started it up, and drove off with Harry and Hermione in the cab.

"Where next, Percy?" said Harry.

Percy pulled out the map and looked at it. "Our next stop is the Parthenon in Nashville, Tennessee."

Grover rolled his eyes. "Home of my least favorite music … country …"

Hermione hummed "Rawhide" and Harry, in a country accent, said, "Yippee-yo-ki-yay, git along, little doggies! YEEHAW!"

**Author's Note: Another fun chapter. Read and review!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Half Blood Harry Potter"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Percy Jackson and all related demigods belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Finwitch1: Good points, although let's confess it … the two mediums of book and film can be quite different from each other. And yes, they missed any mention of Kronos until the second movie. The second movie … oy … Percy doesn't even get to encounter Kronos until about the fourth or fifth book … no wonder Riordan doesn't watch the film adaptations … he would be throwing a fit at how they're massacring his books. I don't consider myself a book purist by any means, but there is only so far that you can stretch the plot! (For the record, I do enjoy both films, in spite of any differences to the books.)**

**Okay, I've done enough ranting for one Author's Note. On with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

Later on the road out to Nashville, Grover started to nod off behind the wheel. The truck swerved out of its lane, where another car could have hit it, but Harry's yelling woke him up, and it swerved back to safety.

"You know, Grover, maybe we should stop at a hotel and rest."

"Yeah, Harry," said Grover, "that's the best idea I've heard all night."

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

When the group arrived at the hotel, Percy said, "Hey, Harry, would you like to take a swim?"

"Well, Percy … I don't know how to swim."

Percy tried not to laugh. "Nobody taught you how to swim? I find that odd."

"Where did you grow up when school was closed for the holidays?" said Annabeth. "Did you grow up in an orphanage?"

Harry kept his silence; remembering his relatives on his mother's side was painful.

"Harry … may I tell them?"

"Go ahead, Hermione."

"He didn't grow up in an orphanage," said Hermione. "He grew up with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. They were not the nicest of people. They had him sleeping in a closet under the stairs for ten years of his life, they made him do all the chores around the house, while Dudley, his cousin, enjoyed a game called Harry Hunting …"

"Harry Hunting?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Dudley and his gang would run after me and they would have beaten me black and blue if they caught me. I was too fast for them."

Hermione smiled at him. "Before his second year at Hogwarts, his Uncle Vernon put bars on his window as if he was a criminal … hoping to keep Harry from going back to Hogwarts. Oh, he also put locks and a cat flap on his bedroom door."

Annabeth's eyes blazed with fury. "That monster! If I ever get my hands on him …"

"No need for any vows of revenge on my behalf, Annabeth. Remus, with a little help from Hermione and me, killed him on our way to America in Lord Apollo's Sun chariot."

"Wow," said Percy, "you had a rough time with your relatives. My stepfather, Smelly Gabe, was a jerk to my mom and me, but he was never that bad."

Harry snorted at the nickname. "Smelly Gabe?"

"Chiron told me that Smelly Gabe's putrid odor kept the monsters far away from me."

Annabeth nodded. "As much as your relatives mistreated you, they did keep monsters away from you. When did you encounter your first monster, Harry?"

"It was during my first year, and it was a Troll that wandered into the school on Halloween. Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom, thanks to an insult from Ron 'Troll Brain' Weasley ..."

Annabeth, Percy, and Grover could not help but laugh at Harry's nickname.

"... And by some odd coincidence, it went straight there."

"That's when he saved me," said Hermione, hugging him. "My Harry, my hero!"

"I had help."

Hermione snorted. "Yeah, your help was from that same stupid Troll Brain who was having problems with a Levitation Charm earlier that same day – the same Charm that he used to pick up the Troll's club and knock it out. I'm grateful to him for helping you, but that's it as far as he and I are concerned. You were, and will forever be, my hero."

Percy smiled. "Well, Harry, since you don't know how to swim, how about I teach you?"

Hermione released Harry from her hug. "Go on with Percy; we'll come by later."

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

Much to his relief, Harry found that swimming was easier than he thought, once Percy explained the motions involved. Percy, for his part, was amazed as he watched him swim around the pool.

"Wow, Harry, you are a natural. Are you sure you haven't learned to swim before?"

"I am positive on that, Percy. Even if Uncle Vernon wanted to take me out for a swim – and thank the gods he didn't – I didn't want to give him nor Dudley the chance to drown me."

"What about breathing underwater?"

Harry cracked up in laughter. "No, Percy; that's your specialty, not mine."

"Are you two having fun?" said Hermione and Annabeth.

Percy and Harry spun around and their jaws dropped. Hermione and Annabeth were standing before them wearing bikinis.

"Good gods," said Percy.

"Good giggity," said Harry.

"You might want to shut your mouths before some insects decide to camp there," said Annabeth.

"Are those wands in your swim trunks, or are you happy to see us?" said Hermione.

"Why can't it be both, Hermione?" said Harry.

The two grinning daughters of Athena made their way into the pool.

Harry noticed a bruise on Hermione's wrist, and Percy noticed the same on Annabeth's wrist. "What happened?"

"That poor lady whom Medusa petrified –"

"– Well, she had a tight grip."

Percy held Annabeth's wrist and used the water to heal her bruise. "That is cool," she said.

Harry noted the light near the swimming pool. He used the electricity within to heal Hermione's bruise, making it flicker out for a brief moment.

Hermione beamed at him. "I think I have figured out one of your gifts, Harry. Just as Percy has Aquakinesis – the gift of moving water – you have the gift of Electrokinesis – the gift of moving electrons, or the units of electricity."

"Of course," said Annabeth, "as useful as such a gift may be in avoiding Magical exhaustion, the disadvantage comes in when you consider how many electrons you would need to summon for a major feat … say, a heavy thunderstorm."

"Using Electrokinesis for a feat like that would knock out electrical power to a wide area for a fair while," said Hermione.

"How would you know about Magical exhaustion, Annabeth?" said Harry.

"Could somebody explain to me what Magical exhaustion means?" said Percy.

"In answer to the first question, Harry, Hermione taught me some elementary Magical theory. In answer to the second question, Percy, you see, wizards and witches – the people able to manipulate the force of Magic – have a Magical core within them that provides the power for the aforementioned manipulation. Think of it like a battery. Some spells use more power than others to cast. If, in the process of using Magic, you make your battery run out while casting spells – that would be Magical exhaustion in a nutshell."

"It can recharge, though, right?"

"Yes, it can," said Hermione, "but how much power you used determines the recovery time. If you used more power to cast a spell or a series of spells, it will take longer to recover."

"The Electrokinesis just gives Harry an additional power source, so he doesn't have to use his Magic all the time to summon any lightning he needs," said Annabeth.

"Being that his Dad is who He is, this makes Harry a powerhouse – in more ways than one," said a grinning Percy. "It gives a whole new meaning to the word 'thunderstruck,' eh?"

"The French have an equivalent expression: coup de foudre," said Hermione. "It means the same, though it refers to an event like love at first sight, or, as the Greeks would say it –"

"– Being struck by the bow of Eros, or Cupid, as the Romans called Him," said Annabeth.

Harry leaned into Hermione for a kiss, but Grover's voice interrupted them: "YO, HARRY! PERCY! COME ON, YOU GUYS HAVE TO SEE THIS!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "We shall have to continue this at a later time, Mione."

"I will hold you to that, you know."

Annabeth smirked at Percy. "That was some great timing on Grover's part, eh?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, his timing was impeccable."

"Just because the Troll Brained Comedy Relief has to mess up my romantic life doesn't mean your Comedy Relief deserves the same luxury, Percy."

"I don't know, Harry; it would have to be serious for him to interrupt the two of you."

Harry's glare remained on his face as the four of them went to change back into their regular clothes.

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

"So, Grover, what seems to be the trouble?"

"Take a wild guess, Percy."

Percy looked at the television and let out a groan. "Why now of all times does this jerk have to show his face?"

On the television was a bald man with a goatee. At the bottom of the screen were the words, GABE UGLIANO.

The newscaster said, "So, Mr. Ugliano, is Percy Jackson your son?"

"No, no, he ain't my son. He did not spring forth from these loins, you see. I don't know what his problem is, but one day, he came back home with a freak friend of his, the friend beat me up, and when I woke up, they were gone with my wife Sally and my car – a red 1974 Camaro."

"That's Smelly Gabe?" said Harry. "Wow … he sounds pleasant …"

"The sarcasm in you, young Potter, strong it is," said Grover. "Gabe's just upset because I beat him up with my crutches. Are we getting out of here?"

Percy looked at Harry, who said, "Of course we are; we don't want the cops to catch us, do we?"

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

The next morning, they arrived at Nashville's Parthenon.

Walking in, they saw a giant statue of Athena.

"Wow," said Hermione. "I don't know if the statue's builder ever saw Mum, but it's an incredible likeness of Her, don't you think, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I think I see the Pearl on her headdress. There are too many people about, though, so let's come back at night."

"I could toss my crutch at it," said Grover.

Annabeth and Hermione glared at him. "Really, Grover?"

"It was just a thought, ladies …" He quailed under their glare. "Okay, let's go with Harry's idea and come back later."

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

When night had fallen, they came back. There was nobody around except for five black custodians.

Annabeth pulled out a crossbow.

"What do you think you're doing, Annabeth?" said Grover.

"Relax, Grover … I've got this."

She shot all five of them in the back.

"Congratulations, Annabeth, you've killed off five members of the working class!"

"I did nothing of the sort. I knocked them out for about a half hour."

"Any ideas how we're going to get up to get the Pearl?" said Percy.

Annabeth thought for a few seconds. "I think your flying shoes might help, Percy, but we need some help from Luke on how to use them. We need an Iris message; as convenient as modern technology can be, using it tends to be a beacon to any monsters in the area."

Harry looked at Hermione. "That's a small blessing that we can't use Muggle electronics at Hogwarts. Imagine how chaotic it would have been for us otherwise."

Annabeth's eyebrows rose. "Is that so? Can you tell me why?"

"The ancient wards and the large amounts of Magic there fry any electronics," said Hermione. "I'm fortunate I didn't try, but I did read about it in Hogwarts, a History."

"What does an Iris message involve, Annabeth?" said Harry.

"Given that Iris is the Goddess of the Rainbow, we need a rainbow and a drachma to pay Her."

They ran to a nearby water fountain. Percy turned the fountain on, and held it on as Harry took out his wand and said, "Lumos!"

A light shone out of Harry's wand, creating a rainbow as it hit the water. Annabeth tossed a drachma into it, saying, "Iris, receive our offering. Show us Luke Castellan."

Out of the rainbow shone an image of Luke. "Annabeth! How are you guys doing?"

"We are doing fine, Luke, but we have a quick question. How the flying shoes work?"

"That's a simple operation. The person wearing the flying shoes has to get a running start, then they take over. It's going to take some practice. Good luck, Percy!"

The rainbow faded with Luke's image. Percy strapped on the shoes.

"Okay, now I've got the shoes. How hard could this be?"

Harry smiled as he started to fly off the ground. "I don't know, Percy, but maybe you should let somebody more experienced in flight do the honors."

Annabeth looked at Hermione in amazement. "Did you know him to fly off the ground like that?"

"No," said Hermione, whose face wore an expression of equal amazement. "I knew his flight skills on a broomstick were unmatched, but this takes it to a whole new level."

"You flew on brooms?"

"I know, I know … it sounds so cliché, right?"

"Given who his Father is, it makes sense, but broomsticks … PERCY!"

CRASH!

Percy had flown after Harry, but they collided in mid-air. Harry landed on Hermione, and Percy landed on Annabeth.

Harry got up with a wince and a glare. "You and your Gods-accursed Hubris, Seaweed Brain. What were you thinking?"

Percy glared back as good as he received. "Hey, what about you, Mr. I-Can-Do-Everything-Myself?"

"Oh, yeah, that's real mature, Kelp for Brains!"

"SHUT UP!" said Hermione and Annabeth, who had made their way back onto their feet.

"Are you two okay? Thanks for breaking our falls."

"We're okay, Harry. You're welcome for the help –"

"– But that's not the point!" said Annabeth. "I know brothers can have their squabbles and all –"

"– However, you two can be –"

"– Two of those most –"

" – Immature –"

"– Tempestuous –"

"– Prideful –"

"– Αλγος εν τοις γλουτοις –" (Pain in the rear)

"– Υιοι Ολυμπου –" (Sons of Olympus)

"– Ποτε εγνωκαμεν!" (We have ever known!)

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?!" they said.

The bilingual diatribe shocked the powerful duo into hanging their heads in shame. As they lifted their heads to look each other in the eyes, Harry was the first to speak.

"Percy, they're right, you know. Sure, brothers may have their squabbles, and we may be the sons of two powerful Brothers, but that is no excuse for us to be jerks to each other."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, they are right. Each one of us may be powerful on our own, but if we join together … we can go from powerful to terrifying!"

"So, what do you say, cousin? Let's stop all the feuding between ourselves, and save the anger for those who should be afraid: our enemies!"

They shook hands. "Together," said Percy, "let us give the Gods such a show, they will marvel about it for centuries to come! My Dad is the Sea, your Dad's the Storm, but together, we will be a Sea Storm!"

Harry grinned. "I like the way you think. Are we ready for another go?"

In answer to this, Percy ran and leaped into the air towards Athena's statue. Harry flew alongside him.

"I don't know if I can make it any higher!"

"Well, Percy, allow me to help," said Harry as he grabbed Percy by the back of the shirt and threw him upwards, towards the statue's head, then he flew after him.

Percy reached up and grabbed the Pearl from the headdress. "I got it!"

"WHOO, YEAH! GO PERCY!"

"So, Harry, how do we make it down from here?"

"Hmmm … making it up here was easy, making it down is a bit … tricky."

"TRICKY?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, TRICKY?! THIS STATUE'S ABOUT FIFTY FEET HIGH!"

"LET ME THINK FOR A MOMENT HERE! Let's see … how about taking it one step at a time?"

Percy's fingers slipped, and he stopped at the level of the statue's breasts, hanging onto one of them for dear life. "Oh, good grief!"

"What's the matter, Percy?" Harry was hanging from the other breast.

"Look at us, Harry. We're dangling from the breasts of a statue of Lady Athena, while the entirety of Olympus is roaring with laughter at us, and you're asking me WHAT'S THE BLOODY MATTER?!"

(For the record, Percy's guess was accurate; the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus found this image too hilarious! They would have expected Athena to be steaming mad, but She wasn't – even She was laughing!)

Harry's amused grin disappeared into a frown. "As beautiful as Lady Athena is – and I pray She doesn't take any offense when I say this – I was hoping to make it to second base with Hermione … and further on, if you get my drift! OH!"

"This assumes we make it down in one piece, Harry. We remain a fair distance in the air."

"Drop the Pearl, Percy."

"What?"

"Grover, can you catch the Pearl?"

"Yeah, Harry!"

Percy dropped the Pearl, and Grover caught it.

"Now, Percy, you can let go, and if you're having trouble, I'll catch you."

Percy let go of the statue, and it was a rough ride down to the ground and safety, though having the flying shoes made it easier and he landed in one piece.

"Oh, to be on solid ground again!" He kissed the floor.

Awake again, the five black custodians stood in a line. "We've been waiting for you, Perseus Jackson and Harry Potter."

Percy gulped; somebody using his fuller given name of Perseus was a bad sign.

"We hear you have the Lightning Bolt, Perseus Jackson. Just give it to us and we shall let you go," they said.

"How about I give you a taste of electricity, if that's what you want?" said Harry as he landed.

"Why do people accuse me of having the Lightning Bolt? I DON'T HAVE IT!"

One of the custodians coughed a fireball into his hand.

"Uh-oh," said Grover. "This is not a good sign."

Steam arose from the custodians, and when it cleared, a five-headed monster revealed itself in their place.

"Oh, Styx," said Annabeth, "IT'S A HYDRA! WATCH OUT FOR THE MIDDLE HEAD, BECAUSE IT BREATHES FIRE!"

The group ran for cover.

"Okay, Annabeth, how do we defeat a Hydra?"

"Well, you can't chop its heads off; two heads grow back for each one you chop. However, if you cauterize the head stumps with fire before they grow back, they can't grow back."

Percy turned to Harry. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Slash and burn, Percy. You and Annabeth slash the heads, while Hermione and I will burn the stumps."

The plan went off without a hitch, and a few minutes later, the Hydra was dead.

**Author's Note: Another fun chapter done! Read and review! Oh, a bit of fair warning: I do think our heroes will be going somewhere else for their third destination … you'll see what I mean by the next chapter!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Half Blood Harry Potter"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling, while Percy Jackson and all related demigods belong to Rick Riordan.**

**DZ2: [Rolls eyes] Of course I've read "Harry Potter and the Magical Storm" – at least, as much as you've written of it – and it's an excellent work. Those of you, my fans, who love my work, honestly, go ahead and check him out – he is hilarious! I don't know about the Fried Satyr part, though, my friend (LOL) … I may dislike Troll Brain and his stupidity, but I hold no such animosity towards Grover. Besides, as many Ron/Hermione fanfics there are (ugh … that ship is so anathema to me), how many Grover/Annabeth fanfics are there? Just a minute … don't answer that. Who knows, there probably are some, I don't doubt, but could you imagine what their kids would look like? No worse than any kids of a Ron/Ginny ship …**

**[Disgusted Weasley fans throw pies in my direction. Mmmmmmmmm … pies … (Homer Simpson drool). LOL.]**

**WhiteElfElder: Yes, that is true … Lady Athena would NOT be in the showgirl line of work … that would be Lady Aphrodite's milieu (allright … giggity, giggity, OH!)**

**To author mikanMD: Sure, I could have done that, but I didn't want to make things too easy for our heroes ...**

**Now for my twist in the canon of Percy Jackson … and I hope you like it …**

**Chapter 4**

"Well, Percy, now that we have the second Pearl, where is the third one?" said Grover.

Percy opened the map and his eyebrows crossed in some confusion. "Tulsa, Oklahoma?"

"Great," said Grover rolling his eyes. "We're going to a place with more country music rednecks."

"Let's not forget it's the state of Carrie Underwood, singer of the song 'Before He Cheats.' " said Annabeth.

Hermione gave her a high-five. "That's an awesome song, Annabeth."

"Agreed, although I would admit, I would do worse to a cheating boyfriend than to knock his headlights out with a baseball bat."

Percy and Harry paled. "May the Gods protect us from your anger, ladies," they said.

"Don't be the ones to arouse our anger and you will be fine," said Annabeth.

"The main reason I've been upset with Harry – when I've been upset – is because I worry about whatever situation his bullheaded tenacity will land us next," said Hermione.

Annabeth smiled. "Now that you know who his Father is, the bullheaded tenacity makes sense. Or I should say it, 'Bolt headed tenacity'?"

Harry rolled his eyes as the others chortled at the pun. "I guess that nickname is sticking to me, eh?"

"You bet your bolt headed ego, it is. If you didn't have that scar, I would find it difficult to tell you and Percy apart."

Harry and Percy looked at each other, and then cracked up laughing. "Okay, I'll admit, we both have black hair and green eyes –" said Harry.

"– But we're still different!" said Percy. "I'm from New York –"

"– I'm from England – come on, Annabeth! Even our accents should help you identify one of us! What could be more different than Prime Minister Tony Blair saying, 'This heinous incident has brought our civilization to the edge of oblivion, but we shall endure – ' "

"– Poor Dubya, meanwhile, is thinking, 'Shoot, I can't even spell that!'(*) Hold on … did I just compare myself to President Dubya?"

"If I compared myself to Tony Blair and Percy compared himself to President Dubya –"

"I reckon that don't sound right at all," said Grover with a country twang.

Harry fought not to crack up. "Thanks a lot, Country Goat. Here, have an empty soda can before you get all ma-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-d at me."

The group laughed. Grover bleated at him as he accepted the can and ate it.

"Percy … going back to what I was saying … if we were comparing each other to past leaders of our respective countries ... I'm not your lapdog, right?"

Percy was recovering from his previous bout of laughter, but this question set him off anew. "Of course not, Harry! Let's face it, those were … awkward examples to show the contrast between the two of us. What about favorite foods? My mom's blue chocolate-chip cookies are out of this world!"

"Blue chocolate chip cookies? That sounds odd ..."

"It must be because he's a son of Poseidon," said Hermione.

Harry nodded. "That makes some odd sense. My favorite foods are treacle tart and pumpkin pie."

"To celebrate my recovery from the Basilisk Petrifying me, I gave Harry the biggest slice of pumpkin pie I could find," said Hermione.

"Let's not forget the most … EPIC … HUG … EVER! I wasn't even sure you heard what I said to you in that time period, Hermione."

"I was unable to respond, but that didn't mean I was deaf as well. I heard everything you said."

"What did you say, Harry?" said Annabeth.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Hermione … I don't know if you can hear me or not, but … I miss you. You gave me my first hug back in our first year, and …I don't know how you will respond to what I'm saying, but without you around, it's like I'm missing a piece of myself, and missing you hurts me so much … is this love, Hermione? I want you safe, sound, and alive; is that too much to ask? Your Enemies should be afraid, for they are mine as well. Believe me, I WILL BLAST ANYONE WHO THREATENS YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF THE UNDERWORLD, AND MAY THEY STAY THERE!"

A thunderclap rent the air, making Harry jump. He wondered, "What is this new style of language that I'm speaking? It sounds awesome ..."

He smiled, chuckled to himself, and let out a thunderous yell as lightning flashed outside the window.

Madam Pomfrey ran out of her office. "Mr. Potter, would you care to explain the noise?"

Harry spun around, his green eyes aglow and flashing electricity. [Tune: "Epiphany" from "Sweeney Todd"]

"I'LL KILL HIM!  
>Voldemort is here within this school …<br>YES, I'LL KILL HIM!  
>Voldemort is here, and he wants to kill again!"<p>

Madam Pomfrey sang:

"Harry, please, why so mad?  
>Let us have more time …"<p>

Harry sang:

"WHAT?"

Madam Pomfrey sang:

"Yes, you're sad …"

Harry sang:

"Why should I wait?  
>You think I will wait?<br>Well, he's here to kill again!

There's a darkness that pulls me into a pit,  
>Filled with vengeance and vipers; I'll need my wit<br>To survive this great fight, then make my hit:  
>This stupid fool!<p>

Tom Riddle, he must die!  
>Tell you why, Madam Pomfrey, tell you why:<br>Because in the whole of this magical school, Madam Pomfrey,  
>There are two kinds of people, naught but two!<br>There's the victim who suffers a bully's hate,  
>And the bully has him suffering on a plate!<br>Tell me now, Madam Pomfrey, is it true?

Yes, Tom Riddle, he must die!  
>He'll kill me, Madam Pomfrey, by and by!<br>Because his life's shortened candle shall go out quick,  
>And I guess I'm the one chosen to do this!<p>

Tom Riddle, he will die!  
>Will I ever see Hermione?<br>Will I ever hug my love to me?  
>LET'S GO!<p>

ALLRIGHT!  
>Lucius, how about a taste?<br>Come and – see now – your nightmare Harry!  
>Draco! Ferret! Come and feel my hate!<br>I call vendetta … you will bow before me!

Riddle? Crabbe, Goyle?  
>Why are y'all so scared? Come here, come here!<br>Harry's waiting;  
>I want you bleeding!<br>Slytherins? COME ON NOW!  
>People, why y'all so scared?<p>

This one man, Thomas Riddle,  
>Is the one who wants to kill me!<br>First, I'll kill him!

And I will make him scream even as he dies,  
>In the meanwhile, I will kill his team unwise!<br>My Hermione's like a statue,  
>Will I ever hug my love again?<br>But the war waits!  
>I'm awake at last –<br>And I'm full of RAGE!"

More lightning flashed, and more thunder roared, shaking the castle …

**~END FLASHBACK~**

Annabeth's eyes widened as she listened to Harry's tale from his second year. "Did you know about your demigod status back then?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I didn't, but do I look like someone to question whence my power comes? I thought that as interesting as it would be to find its source, the answer will come one day, if it is important that I know it."

"Wasn't Hermione curious?"

"Yes, I was," she said, "but Elemental Magic is a rare branch of Magic now, so I didn't bother with it for now. Where are we going in Tulsa?"

Percy looked at the map. "It looks like we're going to the Prayer Tower at Oral Roberts University."

Annabeth looked at the map. "It looks like we'll need directions once we arrive in Tulsa. I've never been there."

"Nor have I," said Grover, "but how tough could it be out there?"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders as Grover stepped on the gas.

"Percy," said Harry, "keep an eye on Grover. We don't want to cause another accident on the highway."

Percy gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

**Author's Note: Another fun chapter done. What awaits our heroes out in Tulsa, you may wonder? We'll find that out in the next chapter – when I type it all up, that is.**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**

**(*) The exchange about (then) Prime Minister Tony Blair spouting off big words about 9/11 and (then) President George "Dubya" Bush despairing about how he can't even spell them is taken from the comedy monologue "Live on Broadway" with the late Robin Williams (1951 – 2014). I imagine it was a sad day for all of us when we heard the news about his death. :'( **


	5. Chapter 5

"**Half Blood Harry Potter"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Percy Jackson and all related demigods belong to Rick Riordan.**

**DZ2: LOL. You know what's the funny thing about your mention of "Friend Like Me"? I was planning to make a parody of it for another of my fanfics … I don't know whether I'll do it for this one, though I am glad you enjoyed my parody of "Epiphany."**

**WhiteElfElder: Honestly, do you think I would leave our heroes out in the middle of only-the-Gods-know-where? :P**

**Also, a little announcement: I celebrated my 31st birthday on February 1st, 2015! WOO-HOO! IT WAS AWESOME!**

**Chapter 5**

The truck pulled over to a gas station some distance from Nashville's Parthenon.

A grinning young man met them, speaking like he was hyped up on caffeine. "Ho, ho! Hey, travelers! Say, y'all need some directions for where yer fixin' to go?"

"Yes, please, sir," said Grover. "We need to make our way out to Tulsa, Oklahoma … and it looks like we will need some gas as well."

The young man nodded. "Yes, I reckon y'all have burnt a mighty fair amount of gas coming from Pennsylvania all the way out here, and y'all will need even more for your journey of nine and a half hours. Have y'all eaten yet?"

Their stomachs grumbled, and the stranger's silvery-blue eyes twinkled as his grin grew. "Yep, it's just as I reckoned. Tell y'all what; I'm fixin' to take y'all out for a nice meal, then I'm gonna buy y'all some vittles and plenty of gas for the road. How's that sound?"

Harry sprang out of the back of the cab and helped Hermione climb out as the others exited the truck. "We shall accept your offer, Lord Hermes."

"DING DING DING DING DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER ON GUESS THAT DIETY! Tell Me, Harry, how did you guess who I was?"

"Lord Hermes, with all due respect, You sound like You have had one too many cups of coffee. Given that You are the speediest of the gods, guessing Your identity wasn't that hard."

"Coffee, My little brother, is a prime example of caffeine, which, alongside nectar, is a drink of the gods."

"Lord Hermes," said Hermione, "mortals drink coffee, do they not?"

"Yes, dear Hermione, they do, but not in the high-octane dosage that I drink. If you added in several mega-doses of nectar that are in My personal blend, it would burn a mortal to ash."

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

The demigods enjoyed their lunch, while Hermes's rapid-fire comedy had them laughing in stitches all throughout the meal.

"Now, Ron Weasley – he's so stupid, his shoe size and his IQ are exactly the same. He was staring at a carton of orange juice because it said CONCENTRATE. He makes a Troll look like Professor Stephen Hawking. Speaking of Professor Hawking, I tried calling him once. I heard a computerized voice say, 'Hello, this is Stephen Hawking.' 'Yes,' I said, 'I would like to leave a message …' 'No,' he said, 'this IS Stephen Hawking.' I am thankful that he is a mere mortal, because any god who had him as a son would be embarrassed beyond measure."

As the group recovered from its latest bout of laughter, Harry said, "You know, Lord Hermes, Your sense of humor is so infectious that You remind me of a couple of troublemakers I know back at Hogwarts."

Hermes could not conceal his mirth. "You mean the Terrifying Twins of Gryffindor? The Princes of Pranks, the Devilish Duo, the Masters of Madness, et cetera, et cetera?"

Harry and Hermione's mouths dropped open in surprise. "No way!"

The grin stayed on the mischievous god's face.

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

Back at the Burrow, the Terrifying Twins known as Fred and George were relaxing in their room when they saw a glowing caduceus over each of their heads.

"George?"

"Yeah, Fred?"

"Unless I'm mistaken –"

"– For the record, I don't think you are –"

"– That sign was a caduceus, wasn't it? You know, it's Hermes's sign? I'm just checking."

"Fred, I believe it was."

The two looked at each other with identical grins, and together, they said, "That explains a lot."

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

The group relaxed as they finished their meal. "Now that we have full and happy stomachs, how about I show y'all your directions? Who has the map?"

"I do, Lord Hermes," said Percy as he brought it out of his bag.

"Ah, yes. I believe this map acts like your Marauder's Map, Harry. All a demigod has to do is to tap it with a finger – or a wand, it doesn't matter – and ask your question."

Harry tapped the map with his wand. "How do we travel from Nashville, Tennessee to Tulsa, Oklahoma?"

On the map, the possible highways lit up.

"You can zoom into the map as far as necessary. It can also change directions according to your current location."

Percy let out a whistle. "That is neat!"

"It should be neat … after all, I invented it."

"The Marauder's Map … did you invent that too?"

"Your Dad made most of it, Harry … with some help from the others … although He was tempted to have the Map shock anyone else who tried to read it, I came up with the idea of the insults …"

"Yeah … such as, 'The Marauders offer their compliments to Professor Snape … and request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business.' "

"BRILLIANT!" said the others as they laughed.

"By the way, Harry," said Percy, "who is Professor Snape?"

"He's my Potions Professor at Hogwarts, and for some reason I can't imagine, he hates my guts."

"Alas, if he knew the full truth about who you are, I think he would sing a different tune, but Harry, know this: it's not your fault."

"Well, I know it's not my fault, it would be the fault of those who made his life a misery – yes, I know that includes my Dad, but I don't hold this against Him."

"It's not your fault how Professor Snape treats you, Harry. The fault, dear Harry, is not in his stars either, but in himself. His resentment has made him a lesser man than the one We know you can grow up to be. It's not your fault …"

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

After Hermes bought them some food for the journey and filled up their tank, He said, "Now, I wish y'all a safe journey out there … and Goat Boy?"

"Yes, Lord Hermes?"

"Whatever you do … take it easy on the gas pedal. Nanoo, nanoo!"

The truck sped off at an incredible rate …

**Author's Note: Another fun chapter done. Read and review!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Half Blood Harry Potter"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Percy Jackson and all related demigods belong to Rick Riordan.**

**DZ2: Who else would be crazy enough to spawn two hellraisers like the Weasley Twins, you say? I was thinking Dionysus, perhaps; maybe one Twin would be Hermes's son and the other would be Dionysus's, but that would take the charm out of their Twin-ness, for the lack of a better word. Not to mention imagining, much less writing that kind of giggity scene with Mrs. Weasley would be too disturbing … LOL! So they both came out as sons of Hermes.**

**mikanMD: Seeing that Hermes is the Greek god of travel (and, apparently, of caffeine addicts), what do you think he did to the truck?! I'm sure you can guess … and I think my revelation will be no surprise, when you think about it … [maniacal grin]**

**Also, what's more, I forgot that Hogwarts is not in session during the summer, so the Twins in Chapter 5 should be in the Burrow, not at Hogwarts. Yes, I made the correction as well. Please forgive my momentary absent-mindedness.**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 6**

As the truck sped along the highway (with Harry and Hermione strapped down in the cab for safety's sake), Percy saw a note:

"Περσευς, Ανναβεθ, Γροβερ, Χαρι, και Ηρμιονη:

Περι διοδιων Οκλαχομας μη μεριματε. Γινωσκων ταχητυταν υμων – ευχαριστια νεκταρι εν καυσιμω βενζινης υμων – αυτας τετελεκα. Παρακαλω.

Φιλος θειος υμων,

Ηρμης."

He saw the Greek words resolve themselves into legible English – his dyslexia made it impossible to read English, for his brain was wired to read Greek – and here is what he read:

"Perseus, Annabeth, Grover, Harry, and Hermione:

Do not worry about the Oklahoma toll roads. Knowing your speed – thanks to the nectar in your gas tank – I have paid them. You're welcome.

Your godly friend,

Hermes."

"I guess this explains a lot," said Percy.

"Yep," said Grover. "We're moving at an incredible speed along the highway, and I hope we don't pass by any cops. The last thing we need is a herd of those boys in blue chasing us, seeing how Percy is a runaway and all."

Percy looked towards the cab of the truck. "Are the both of you okay in there?"

"What do you think, Percy? We're just hanging onto each other for dear life, praying to the gods that we get out of this alive! Oy, this reminds me of taking the Knight Bus …"

"The Knight Bus?" said Annabeth.

"It's a magical bus that speeds along through the roads of Great Britain. It is a wild ride, Annabeth – trust me on that. Out of curiosity, do you think the mortals will see us?"

"I don't think we will have to worry," said Annabeth. "The Mist keeps the mortals from seeing anything that is out of the ordinary."

"That's a relief, Annabeth, but it doesn't stop me worrying a bit about the cops."

"I doubt that they could catch us at this present speed," said Annabeth. "Any radar gun trying to catch us would fry, I don't doubt."

A normal journey from Nashville, Tennessee to Tulsa, Oklahoma would take about nine and a half hours. They made it there in about three hours.

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

As they arrived in Tulsa, finding their way to the Oral Roberts University campus was no problem – the Christian evangelist Oral Roberts was famous for the University named after him, after all.

They passed by the sculpture of the Praying Hands. "Harry?"

"Yeah, Percy?"

"I just thought of something … either that sculpture is two hands in a praying position, or two subterranean giants are giving each other a high five …"

The group snorted in amusement as they pulled into a parking lot at the bottom of a large hill. The truck's engine took its last gasp and died as they finished parking.

"Well, so much for the truck," said Grover as he exited the truck and patted it. "Lord Hermes got us out here mighty fast, but no mortal vehicle could take such an extreme mixture for too long."

They climbed up the hill, and Annabeth's eyes widened. "Wow … would you look at the wonders of the architecture around here?"

The others nodded. "It looks so … futuristic …" said Hermione.

Harry started to hum. "Meet George Jetson!" he sang.

Percy snorted. "It seems you have A.D.D. as bad as I do."

Harry glared at him, an odd combination with his grin. "I do not, Plankton Breath!"

"Aw, why do you get all the good insults to toss at me? You're the one with the bigger ego!"

"Percy, tell us this: how big is Harry's ego?" said Grover.

"His ego is so big, when he prays to his Dad, he says, 'Hey, Dad: do YOU need anything?' "

"OH, HO! HE'S GOT YOU THERE, HARRY!"

Annabeth and Hermione rolled their eyes. "Boys …" said Hermione.

"… They never do grow up, do they?"

"Would we want them if they did?"

The two daughters of Athena looked at each other and giggled, a sound most unlike them.

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

Out at Longbottom Manor, Augusta saw her grandson walk into the room. "Neville, come and sit down. Is there something wrong? You haven't smiled once since you came home from Hogwarts, not even when you've come in from the greenhouses."

"Gran, there has to be an explanation. I don't understand. Why am I such a forgetful klutz? You would think I would have grown out of it in three years, but I haven't. Is there something wrong with me?"

Augusta sighed. "I knew this day would have to come sooner or later, Neville. There is an explanation for it: you are a demigod."

"Gran, I find this hard to swallow, even though I've never known you to joke."

"I'm not joking, Neville. Nobody can expect you to be any different from the person you are, and this is who you are. Demigods have been around since the ancient times – long before Hogwarts, long before the island of Britain – why, many might say the gods who sired them were the source of Magic itself."

"Which gods might these be?"

"Considering that demi is a prefix for half, in which set of myths did the gods and goddesses mate with mortals?"

"That would be the Olympians, Gran. Are these the Greek or the Roman Olympians?"

"Ah, I am glad to know you have paid attention for all this time, Neville. Your Dad is one of the Greek Olympians."

"My Dad, you say, Gran? That narrows it down … but which one?"

"He told me to hand you this letter … it will carry you to this camp across the Atlantic … a camp made for demigods …"

Neville looked at the letter. He saw Greek letters, which reformed to read:

"The Portkey's phrase is Camp Half Blood."

He looked up. "Thanks for taking care of me, Gran. Camp Half Blood!"

After he disappeared, Augusta said, "You are welcome, dear Neville. May the gods watch over you, wherever you may go."

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

Much to his disappointment, he landed in a true klutz fashion, breaking the pinochle table between Chiron and Mr. D by landing on it.

"Great gods above, it's raining demigods!" Mr. D said. "Is this somebody's idea of a joke?"

"I think the fall has been rough on him," said Chiron. "Are you okay, young man?"

Neville winced as he opened his eyes. "It's nothing, sir. I broke my wrist once at Hogwarts falling from a broom flight."

"Chiron, does something about his accent sound familiar?"

"Now that you mention it, Mr. D, it does. If memory serves me right, Harry and Hermione had the same accent."

"Wait a minute!" said Neville. "Harry and Hermione are here?"

"They did pass by here some days ago, but they are on a quest to save the world."

Neville chuckled. "It seems to happen every year with them, sir. The name's Neville Longbottom."

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood, Neville. The next question for us to ask is …"

He stopped as he saw a bunch of grapes appear over Neville's head. Mr. D saw this as well, and his eyes widened in shock. Father and son looked at each other, and together, they said:

"You have to be joking!"

Hearing this, Chiron could not help but burst into hearty laughter, even with Mr. D glaring at him …

**Author's Note: Another fun chapter. Read and review!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Half Blood Harry Potter"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Percy Jackson and all related demigods belong to Rick Riordan.**

**My thanks goes out to everyone for their encouraging reviews. I thought having Mr. D (aka Dionysus) as Neville's Dad would be a most interesting twist. As to how He hooked up with Alice … hmmm … that would be an interesting tale … I'm wondering how it happened …**

**Lady Jane Scribbler: Well, Mr. D is the god of wine and drunkenness, and He doesn't have many demigod children, even in the original Percy Jackson universe. I think His shock would be similar to the shock of a man who hears his female is pregnant … LOL …**

**In other news, a Fanfic author by the name of 123irish left an insulting review on my popular story, "Don't Anger Harry Potter." Not only did he insult the story, he also insulted my entire body of fanfic work within the review. All of my faithful fans know my attitude towards such people, but honestly: he even left the review after completing his reading of the story, and everyone knows I have warnings about not leaving a flaming bag of excrement on my doorstep! I think there should be an additional rule: respect the Authors. I so want to rip him a new posterior, but, alas … [sigh.] This review would be the type of shit that drives some authors to alcohol … and I'm a lightweight!**

**Chapter 7**

Mr. D glared at Chiron. "What, in the name of Olympus, is so funny?"

"It's the look on Your face, Mr. D … how could I not laugh?"

Mr. D rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't know … so many millennia, you would expect I would be used to having kids, but I'm not. What about you, Neville?"

"Are you ashamed that You have me as a son, Dad?"

"Ashamed? No, Neville, I'm not ashamed. I may have a sore spot for many of these demigods, since the day I found Ariadne abandoned by Theseus, Son of the Barnacle Beard, but no, I'm not ashamed of you nor any of My demigod children. I have two sons here: Castor and Pollux, named after the Gemini Twins."

"How did this happen, Dad?"

"I was out in England one summer meeting with My Father and some friends He had made there. Among those friends was Alice, your mother. I won't go into all the details of the brief summer relationship we had, but it was a wonderful summer. I left a letter with her if the day should ever come that you needed to know about yourself."

"Your Father … wait, He was in England? The Big Guy, the Cloud-Gatherer Himself was in England?"

"For a fair number of years, yes. He is the Father to one you have known well ..."

"You mean Harry. Oh my gods … his anger makes so much sense now. Dad … he was so angry one day last winter … I was so scared, I didn't ask what caused it."

"That was a wise move, Neville. Your playwright William Shakespeare said it aright in King Lear: Come not between a dragon and his wrath."

"Meddle not in the affairs of dragons, for thou art crunchy and taste good with ketchup."

Mr. D nodded. "Yes … if my memory is correct, the Chinese have an idiom that is an accurate description of you, Neville … 卧虎藏龙 {Wò hǔ cáng lóng}. It means, 'Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon,' and it refers to a person who has great talent, but hides it for the moment. This is a person that many enemies will underestimate, and by the time they realize their mistake, it's too late to do anything except gape in terror. Yes, people have underestimated you in the past, have they not?"

"Yes, they have … they have mocked me. My fellow Gryffindors have been supportive, Harry and Hermione among them, but everyone else has wondered what makes me so special. Even as a demigod, I remain a klutz."

Mr. D chuckled. "Your clumsiness is what makes you so easy to underestimate, Neville. There is a style of 功夫{gōng fù}, that is, Chinese martial arts, called 醉拳 {zuì quǎn}, or, in English, 'Drunken Fist.' It's a style that is native to my children, for the Chinese made it from the imitation of a drunkard. It is a difficult style, I will confess, but it is effective in striking down an enemy. If you are interested, I can call over a teacher to help you learn it."

Neville's eyes brightened. "When can we begin, Dad?"

"I thought you would say that ..." said Mr. D as He walked away with Neville. Watching them leave, Chiron said, "May the gods have mercy on Neville's enemies … they won't know what in the Underworld hit them ..."

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

Harry and his group made it to ORU's Prayer Tower. They went up to its observation deck and looked out on the view of the campus.

"Wow!" said Harry. "What an amazing view this is! We should have brought a poet with us – I can't find the words to describe it!"

"We should have brought a musician," said Hermione. "I can't find the words either ..."

As if in answer to her words, they heard a chorus singing: [words are by Gustav Mahler, from the last stanza of the song in his 2nd Symphony]

"Auferstehn! Ja auferstehn wirst du, mein Herz, in einem Nu!  
>Was du geschlagen zur Gott wird es dich tragen!"<p>

[Rise again! Yes, rise again, will you, my Heart, in a moment!  
>What you have beaten will bring you to God!]<p>

They listened on as the orchestra finished off the symphony, complete with church bells and an organ.

"Wow," said Grover. "Yeah, that song sums it up."

From within a shadow nearby, a mysterious, chilling voice said:

"Now I lay me down to bed,  
>With all these voices inside my head;<br>If we should die before we wake,  
>We pray the gods their vengeance to take ..."<p>

Grover shivered. "Though I'm sure that wasn't the voice of the Rich One we just heard, do any of you have the chilling feeling that somebody walked over our graves?"

The voice chuckled. "Why, Grover, that was a close guess! Close, but no cigar for you!"

"Forgive me for being rude," said Harry, "but what is your name, son of Hades? Bear in mind I find it hard to trust a son of Hades, considering what another has done to me."

There was a smattering of applause. "Oh, bravissimo, Harry Potter, you are correct in guessing my parentage – well done! My Father named me for a Norse god, long since dead in a battle that ended all of them. Like the relations between my Father and Olympus, the realm of Asgard had exiled this god from its presence. So, given these clues, what is my name?"

Everyone looked to Hermione. She said, "Well, Loki, if this is some kind of a trick you mean to play on us, be forewarned: you don't want Zeus, Athena, and Poseidon as your enemies."

"You are correct on all counts, Hermione, but fear not: on the River Styx itself I swear to all of you that I am not your enemy, nor do I have any plans to become your enemy." Thunder resounded as the Styx had accepted his oath. "So, I hear that you are looking for one of Persephone's Pearls?"

"Yes, Loki; why do you ask?"

"Take my hand, and the rest of you, stay connected to him." Everyone joined hands, and they departed …

**~HALF BLOOD HARRY POTTER~**

They landed in what looked like a gladiatorial arena.

"In answer to your earlier question: I have one of Persephone's Pearls for you, but it will come at a price. My price, Harry Potter is this: you have to win in a combat match against me. The stakes are simple. If you win, you will receive the Pearl. If not, you will not receive the Pearl. Does that sound fair?"

"How long does the match go?"

"It will not be a match unto death, don't worry. No; we fight until one side is ready to yield."

Harry nodded. "That's fair enough. Is it just me you wish to fight against?"

"Well, somebody else wants to take on Percy, and … as for your Lady there, I don't wish to risk marring her beauty in combat …"

"While I thank you for your compliment, Loki, let me ask you a question: are you scared to hit a Lady?"

"It is improper manners to hit a Lady, and I will not be a rude host, Hermione."

"Okay, we will grant you that. Would you like to fight against me and Harry?"

"If that is your wish, then so be it. As for Percy, well, the one who wants to fight him is …"

There was a clink of spurred boots on the stone of the arena as a man wearing shades, a black biker's vest and leather pants came out of the shadows. His aura of aggression reminded Harry of every bully who had picked on him: Dudley, Piers, his late Uncle Vernon, and Draco 'You Just Wait Until My Father Hears About This' Malfoy. Percy could not help thinking of Smelly Gabe, and the both of them had the sudden urge to scream and hit something.

"Well, well, well … what do we have here?" he said in a gravelly voice. "It is a great pleasure to meet you at last, brother. So … we have a son of the Big Guy, a son of Barnacle Beard, and a son of Corpse Breath … not to mention a satyr and two daughters of the Wise One." He chuckled. "How interesting … last time the Big Three had sons, they took the world with them into World War II. There was so much bloodshed and carnage like a mortal could not believe. I wonder if this will be any different from before?"

Percy raised his hand. "Loki, does the fight that Lord Ares wants with me have any impact on this duel as a whole?"

"No, Percy, it does not … but it doesn't hurt your chances if you win."

"Death and War have been allies since time immemorial, cousin," said Ares. "When I heard that Loki wanted to take Harry on in a combat, I was more than happy to join him, but not to fight Harry. Beat up My own brother and end up with Dad bawling at Me? No, thank you. So, I thought I would go with the next best item on the menu: you, Kelp for Brains. So … go ahead … make my day …"

Percy had heard enough, and, with a roar of anger, charged at Ares …

**Author's Note: Another fun chapter done. Read and review!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Half Blood Harry Potter"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Percy Jackson and all related demigods (with the exception of Loki) belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Now for some review answers:**

**Venquine1990: As much as I admire the Marvel Universe, the Loki in this is based off of Yours Truly.**

**WhiteElfElder: Yes, Ares is a bullying prick who probably wasn't spanked enough as a kid. As for Loki underestimating Harry and Hermione, well, he ain't nothing to sneeze at either. As for the downfall you mention, well, you say that like he's a bad guy (even though he's not.)**

**Chapter 8**

Loki blocked off the portion of the arena where Percy and Ares were fighting. "This is so that Ares doesn't interfere with our fight."

"I understand your logic, Loki," said Harry as he put on his armor.

"So do I," said Hermione. "Are you sure you are not underestimating us?"

"On the contrary, Hermione … are you sure you are not underestimating me? I have faith that you can beat me, but I'm not going to make it easy for you."

Having said that, he cloaked their portion of the arena in a thick darkness, yet it was more than darkness – there was a strong aura of terror within it.

"Welcome, Harry and Hermione … to my Nightmare! So, tell me, how do you fight an enemy you cannot see?"

"_Stand aside, you silly girl ..."  
>"No!"<br>"Very well. Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Miss Granger, are you incapable of restraining yourself, or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"_

"_That jumped-up Mudblood is going to pay for this – mark my words!"_

"_My parents were so proud, the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family! I was the only one to see her for what she was – a freak!"_

"_She's a nightmare, honestly! It's Levi-O-sa, not Leviosar! It's a wonder she hasn't got any friends ..."_

"_One more sound, and you'll wish you'd never been born, boy ..."_

"_Do I detect a flicker of fear? The Dementor's Kiss is said to be unbearable to watch, but I'll do my best ..."_

"_My children do not harm Hagrid on my command, but I cannot deny them fresh meat when it walks so willingly into our midst. Goodbye, friends of Hagrid ..."_

"_There is no good nor evil … there is only power, and those too pathetic to seek it ..."_

"_There's no such thing as magic!"_

"_Do you remember when I told you that the Polyjuice Potion was for human transformations? It was cat hair I plucked off of Millicent Bulstrode's robes ..."_

"_You're never getting out of here, boy … and you're never seeing those freaky friends of yours again … NEVER!"_

"_The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. This time … as for me … I hope it's Granger ..."_

All of these statements echoed through the darkness as Harry and Hermione tried to find their opponent.

"Why don't you come out and face us, Loki – instead of hiding in the shadows like a coward?"

There was a growl. "Coward, am I? Neither of you may be able to see me, but I can see the both of you!"

WHAM! A warhammer flew out of the darkness, knocking them onto their backs.

"Get back up and try again."

Hermione looked at Harry, and he nodded as he understood her unspoken message: We have to stay quiet.

"_Hermione … I'm sorry … but I am taking you out of that school and far away from that boy!"  
>"DADDY, NO!"<br>"I'm sorry, Princess, but I have made up my mind!"_

"_This is what you get for being the freak that you are!"  
>"Uncle Vernon, I'm sorry!"<br>"Your sorry won't fix this, boy!"  
>There were the sounds of a belt striking flesh mixed with Harry's screams of pain …<em>

"_Mr. Potter … I am sad to give you this news … but the Monster ..."  
>"What is it, Professor McGonagall?"<br>"The Monster … has killed … Miss Granger!"_

"_Harry, mate … Sirius Black got the Dementor's Kiss ..."  
>"No, Ron. Say it isn't so! He's innocent! You know it!"<br>"Of course I know it, but let's face facts: who would believe us? They think we're just kids ..."_

As horrified as Harry and Hermione were to hear these new statements, they realized that these were imagined fears of how their time could have been different.

Harry saw Loki coming right for him, but as he swung his sword through him, he disappeared. He looked at Hermione in confusion. "Illusion," Hermione mouthed to him.

"Great," he thought. "How are we supposed to tell the difference between Loki and one of these illusory doppelgangers?"

Hermione's eyes brightened, as if she had an idea. "Φως ηλιου," she whispered.

A burst of sunlight came out of her wand, clearing a path ahead of them through the darkness. At the end of said path, they saw Loki holding his head in his hands and no other doppelgangers beside him.

"AAAH! I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND!" He looked up at them and grinned. "Nah, my eyes are okay … though that was nice spell work, Hermione … broke my concentration there for a moment ..."

"That was the idea."

"Bravissima … shall we continue?"

The darkness was gone, but the battle was no less ferocious. Loki gave as many hard blows as he received. After a long while, it ended with all three on the ground.

"Shall we call it a draw?"

"I don't think so, Loki. We came for that Pearl, and we are going to get it!"

"Fair enough. You want to wrestle for it, Harry? I'm sure Hermione doesn't want to engage in a wrestling match, even though it could be a lot of fun for me … giggity, giggity ..."

Hermione had heard enough, and decked him square in the face.

"– YEEOW! SON OF A –"

With the distraction, Harry had pinned Loki on the ground in a few seconds, as Hermione slapped the ground in a countdown.

"THREE! TWO! ONE!"

DING DING DING DING!

"YEAH, HARRY!" said Grover.

"WAY TO DECK HIM IN THE FACE, HERMIONE!" said Annabeth.

"Nice wrestling moves, Harry," said Percy, who had come out of his match victorious.

Ares was roaring with laughter. "I can't wait to report this back to Olympus!"

"No hard feelings, Lord Ares?"

"Feeling mighty sore, Percy, but it ain't nothing some nectar and ambrosia won't fix. You and Harry are excellent fighters. You okay there, Loki?"

"I'll be okay, as soon as this Son of the Thunderer lets me up!"

Harry helped him up. "Need some help with the nose?"

"Here, Loki, allow Me," said Ares. CRACK!

"YEEOW!"

"I'm setting your nose back in place … unless you want it to stay like that. It may add some character to your face."

Loki bit back any retort he may have had for Ares; he didn't want to get on His bad side.

"A sip of nectar … there we go, good as new." With that, Ares left the arena.

"So, Loki … you have the Pearl for us, right?"

"Of course I do … but now, I'm offering more than just the Pearl … I'm offering my alliance and friendship with you … all of you … why don't you guys sit down while I sing of all the possibilities we could do together?"

With that, the music started [tune: "Friend Like Me" from Disney's "Aladdin"]:

"Well, Herakles, he had his muscles strong,  
>And Theseus, he had his princess fair;<br>With Loki on your side, well, you can't go wrong,  
>We shall catch all your foes unaware!<p>

You have mad Loki to support you now;  
>Son of the Underworld to light your flames!<br>You have the might, the power, to make men cower,  
>For my services, just call my name!<p>

And I'll say …

Lord Harry Potter, Suh, what shall I do for thee?  
>Hand me your Foe List, I will give them Hell:<br>You ain't never had one like Loki!

Ha, ha, ha!

Vendettà is a dish that's best served cold,  
>A free delivery!<br>When our Dads fathered us, They broke the mold,  
>You ain't never had one like Loki!<p>

Yes, Suh!

Well, I'm a Prince of Terror,  
>You, Son of Zeus, were born to reign!<br>With Percy at your side, and me to guide,  
>Let's not forget Hermione's brilliant brain …<p>

If you spend enough time  
>Around me, you will see,<br>I'm in the biz to help you kids,  
>You ain't never had one like Loki!"<p>

While muted trumpets wailed an interlude, Loki broke into a jig.

"Can Lord Zeus do this?"

He covered the arena in a brief flash of darkness.

"Can Poseidon do that?"

He turned invisible for a brief moment.

"Who else can pull this –"

He lifted his warhammer.

"– Out of the Sorting Hat?  
>Well, not really, but BOO!"<p>

Two of Loki's doppelgangers, in the disguise of Hermione and Annabeth, came up to Harry and Percy.

"Sweet giggity!  
>Ha, ha!<br>Well, who else knows all the Magic  
>TO GO MAD!<br>And drive insane all of your enemies?

Say, don't just sit like it's all a surprise!  
>This alliance will help all us three!<br>You have a bona fide friend for life!  
>This will last through all eternity!<p>

I'll go a thousand miles to have your back,  
>With me around, you will not be the same!<br>You have a foe that's a big pain in your crack,  
>Well, all you have to do is call my name …<p>

Lord Harry Potter, Suh, my friendship is for free!  
>Help you won't lack – 'cause I got your back!<br>You ain't never had one like, never had one like –  
>You ain't never had one like, never had one like –<br>You ain't never – had one – like – Loki!  
>Ha, ha, ha!<br>Ha, ha, ha!  
>You ain't never had one like Loki!"<p>

**Author's Note: Another hilarious chapter done. Enjoy!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


End file.
